A Special Gift
by VickyT36
Summary: When Miguel is chosen to sing at a school function, he's nervous and wishes his Papa Hector was there to give him advice. Then a mysterious woman gives him a gift, that could solve all his problems.


**Hey everyone, I'm VickyT36, and I saw the movie coco last week and thought it was great. So I thought I'd try out the archive, so enjoy!**

 **A Special Gift  
**

Things had been going great for Miguel Rivera ever since his family lifted their ban on music. Not only had he brought music back into his family's life he also managed to mend the torn bond between his ancestors after taking a trip to the Land of the Dead last year.

But as good as his life was now, he missed seeing his deceased relatives, especially his great-great grandpa Hector. But he knew remembering them would keep them around in the Land of the Dead.

* * *

He woke up in his room, to the many sounds and smells of his home. There was the smell of breakfast being cooked by Abuelita, the sound of his other family talking, and the sound of his new baby sister, Socorro fussing.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and got out of bed. After he got cleaned up he went into the kitchen to eat. "Buenos dias, Miguel." said Luisa, and she fed Socorro her bottle.

"Hola, everyone." said Miguel as he sat down. "I hope you're hungry this morning." said Abuelita, as she sat a plate down in front of him. On it was fried eggs, toast, sausage, a muffin, and next to it was a tall glass of milk.

"I don't think I can eat all this." said Miguel. "Just do your best, mijo." said Enrique. Miguel did, and when he ate as much as he could it was time to get ready for school. He got changed into his school uniform, and grabbed his school bag.

"Adios, everyone." said Miguel, as he walked out the door. "Adios, Miguel." everyone said.

* * *

School went on normally for Miguel, but during the end of the day Miguel was asked to stay after. When all the other kids left, only a handful of kids, plus Miguel remained in the classroom.

"Now I've asked all to stay for a special invitation." said their teacher, Dona Rodriguez. The kids chatted excitedly. "The school's going to hold an arts fiesta next Saturday, and I'd like you all to take part in it." she said.

"What would we be doing?" asked Miguel. "You each would be doing what you do best. Rico and Maria you'd be dancing, Sebastian you'll be showing off your pottery, Marcela you'd show off your paintings. And Miguel you play beautiful music for everyone." Dona Rodriguez explained.

The thought of doing and showing off their special talents for a bunch of people pleased the kids. "I'll do it." said Miguel. "So will I." said the others. "Maravilloso. Now it's next Saturday, so get yourselves together." said Dona Rodriguez.

The kids left, and Miguel was so excited, he ran all the way home. When he got there, he burst through the gates. "Mama, Papa, Abuelita!" he cried. "Miguel, what's going on?" asked Enrique, as he, Luisa, and Abuelita came out of the house.

"The school's having an art's fiesta next Saturday, and Dona Rodriguez wants me to play music for it." Miguel explained. "That's fantastica." said Luisa. "Oh, we're so proud of you." said Abuelita, squeezing Miguel's cheeks.

"We'll all have to be there." said Enrique. Miguel smiled, it felt good to have his family support him with his music.

* * *

Over the next few days, Miguel tried to think of what to sing. While "Remember Me" was his favorite song, it didn't feel like the type of song you'd sing at a fiesta. He went through his Papa Hector's old songs, looking for something to sing.

When he saw the Un Poco Loco record. Miguel smiled he remembered when he and Papa Hector sang it together in the battle of the bands contest back in the Land of the Dead. In order to keep his legacy alive, Miguel decided to sing that.

At school a day before the fiesta, everyone was getting ready for it. "I think almost everyone in the school, and their families are coming." said Sebastian, putting one of his clay pots on display. "Yeah, we should have a pretty big audience." said Maria.

Miguel gulped at that. "How big an audience?" he thought. He looked at the auditorium stage, and walked up on it. He looked out at the room, it looked pretty big from up there, and the thought of it being filled with tons of people was a bit scary.

* * *

As he walked home, he couldn't stop thinking about the fiesta. Sure he performed in front of an audience before, but they were dead, and these were actual people. "What if I can't do it?" he asked himself.

"Something wrong, nino?" asked a voice. Miguel looked up, and saw an old woman with gray hair, wearing a black cloak, sitting behind a stand with knickknacks, necklaces, and talismans.

"Who are you?" asked Miguel. "You may call me Senora Misterioso. I couldn't help but overhear. You're nervous about your school's fiesta." she said. "A little yes, I just wish my great-great grandfather, Hector was here, he'd know what to do." said Miguel.

"You know, I have something that could help you." said Senora Misterioso. She picked up a skeleton shape talisman, and held it out to him. "There you are, chico." "Uh, gracias." said Miguel, not quite knowing how this talisman would help.

"How much is it?" "Please, it's a gift." said Senora Misterioso. "Okay then." said Miguel, and he continued home.

* * *

That evening, when he finished his homework, Miguel sat on his bed, looking at the talisman in his hand. "How is this supposed to help? (Sighs), Papa Hector I wish you were here." said Miguel.

Suddenly, the talisman glowed a bright green. "Que?" asked Miguel. Then there was a flash, and when Miguel opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. In front of him, surrounded by an orange aura was Hector.

"What the? Miguel?" asked Hector as he turned around. "Papa Hector, you're here." said Miguel. "I can see that, but how did I get here. Uno momento I'm dancing with your Mama Imelda, next thing I'm here talking to you."

Miguel was confused, then looked back at the talisman. "The talisman, it must've brought you here." he said. "Well what do you know." "But I am happy to see you." said Miguel, luckily he was able to hug him, and Hector hugged him back.

"Me too, mijo." said Hector. Then Miguel remembered the fiesta. "But I also have to ask you something." "What is it?" "There's going to be this art fiesta at school tomorrow. And I'm going to be performing."

"That's asombroso." said Hector. "I know, but I'm a little nervous, they'll be a lot of people there. Probably the whole town." said Miguel. "Mijo, I've gotten stage fright many times before I performed."

"You did?" "Sure, everyone gets mariposas in en el estomago before a performance. You just have to loosen up." said Hector, as he loosened his bones literally. Miguel giggled, and said, "Gracias, Papa Hector."

"No problemo, Miguel. So how do I get back?" said Hector. "Hmm, let me try this. I wish you were back in the Land of the Dead." said Miguel, holding the talisman. The talisman glowed again, and in a flash, Hector was gone.

Miguel looked back at the talisman, and smiled as he gripped it.

* * *

The next evening, everyone in town was at the school's arts fiesta. Everyone was very impressed at the different kinds of arts the children did. Miguel was backstage in his red mariachi costume and wearing the skeleton talisman around his neck.

He held it, and then quietly said, "I wish my other family was here." Then he heard his teacher speak. "Attencion everyone, we have Miguel Rivera who'll be singing, "Un Poco Loco." said Dona Rodriguez.

Everyone clapped, as Miguel walked on stage. In the audience he saw his mom, dad, sister, grandparents, aunts, uncle, cousins, and even his deceased family members were there. Hector shook his body, telling him to loosen up.

Miguel took a deep breathe, let out his shout, and started singing. Everyone enjoyed the song, and clapped along to the beat. "He's just like you, Hector." said Imelda. "Si, he is." said Hector proudly.

 **The End, plz review and no flames**


End file.
